What is love all about?
by You're.Shameless
Summary: She was scared of love, she had seen what it could give and take, yet she wanted it. But she didn't know how it could happen.


**Hey guys! I hope your not mad about me putting The It Girl on hiatus considering I only had two chapters up so far. Anyways, here's a new story that I hope you like!**

**Sadly, I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

It was a sweltering day in August, two days before the start of my junior year, when two moving vans and a car pulled up to the house next to me. I stared out of my bedroom window watching as the parents and four boys got out of what I assumed to be a rented BMW. The parents immediately walked over to the moving vans with the youngest boy following them. The three other boys, who looked to be around my age talked quietly to each other for a second, then, the two boys with the curly hair walked into the house leaving the one with the straight hair behind. He stood their running a hand through his raven colored hair as if taking it all in. Then, with a glance toward his parents, he walked around the side of the house and disappeared into the backyard.

I remember the day when I first found out that we were getting new neighbors. I was sitting at the island in my kitchen eating a bowl of corn flakes when my mom walked in drinking a bottle of water. She had just come back from her three mile jog that she did everyday. When she saw me her eyes lit up. "Did you notice?" She said gesturing toward the window. I glanced outside but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Notice what?" She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the window. Apparently whatever she was talking about was so important that she had to show me as well as tell me. "That." She said pointing to the for sale sign in the front yard of our neighbors house. With a closer look you could in fact see the sigh 'sold' plastered over it. "We're getting new neighbors!"  
Of course my mom was excited about the prospect of new neighbors. She loved backing them things and having them over for a 'get-to-know-you-new-neighbors' dinner. I know, a total cliché, but that's just her.

I dropped my curtain letting it cover my window and got up from the window seat. Just then my phone vibrated letting me know that I had a text. I took it out of my front pocket and flipped it open. **Meeting at Shelly's in 5**. I slipped it back into my pocket, grabbed my purse, and headed downstairs.

When I came downstairs I found my mom sitting in the living room peering out from behind the window's curtains. _And the creepy family of the year award goes to the Leigh's. _"Mom, I'm going to Shelly's." I said while slipping on a pair of flip flops. She just nodded her head distractedly. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the house. As I made my way to my car I glanced over to the neighbors to see the guy that I had been watching earlier staring at me. I thought that once he saw that I had caught him staring he would look away, but he didn't. For a second we just stood their staring at each other, and then my phone went off. I broke the stare to flip it open and get into my car.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I started the car.

"Where are you?" I sighed inwardly at the impatient voice of one of my best friends, Madison. She really knew how to give a warm welcome.

"I'm just pulling out of my driveway." I put my car in reverse and backed out of my driveway. I took one last glance at the spot where the guy was, but he was gone.

"Well hurry up! You know we can't start until you get here."

"Calm down! I'll be there in a few minutes. You know what I usually get so order it for me. That way we can start right away once I get there."

"Okay, I will. See ya in a few minutes." I could hear some giggles in the background and Madison giggled too.

"See ya, bye." I hung up and kept driving.

Shelly's was a local ice cream shop. It was my friends and mine favorite ice cream shop, and was also the place where we worked. It had that homey feeling to it and was very popular. Every year Madison, Elizabeth, Jaime and I come there before the start of the school year. We talked about things that we wanted to get done before the end of the school year. It's a tradition that we had been doing since the eight grade.

I arrived at Shelly's and parked in the parking lot. I got out of my car, locked it behind me, and strode over to the door. When I stepped into the shop a blast of cold air hit my legs and arms. I shivered slightly but soon adapted to the temperature. I found my friends huddled around a table in the corner farthest from the counter. I plopped down in an empty seat next to Jaime.

"Hey guys." I said and in return was greeted by the three of them.

I glanced next to me at Jaime. She was a tall slender, athletic girl, and had slightly tanned skin. Her hazel eyes were always shining with excitement because she always had something juicy to say. She was what you would call a gossiper. Her wavy reddish brown hair was almost always down.

Across from Jaime was Madison. Madison was of average height and was skinny. She had dirty blonde hair that just touched her shoulders with side bangs, and always had it up. Her hazel were piercing, she always won in glaring matches. I was the closest with her out of everyone. She got hyper easily, but she also had horrible mood swings.

Across from me was Elizabeth or Beth as we liked to call her. She had big dark brown eyes, and straight long dirty blonde hair. She had kind of pale skin, a lean athletic body, and freckles that sprinkled across her nose and upper cheeks. She was the one out of our group that everyone went to for advice. And I mean everyone!

When our voices subsided Elizabeth sat up straight in her chair.

"In two day, summer will be over and our junior year will start," She paused and all of us groaned. We hated school. "We may not like the start of the school year, but this is the time where we will plan to make it our best year ever-"

"I second that!" Madison said loudly cutting Elizabeth off. Jaime rolled her eyes and I stifled a laugh.

"Anyways," Elizabeth said, ignoring Madison's outburst. "Anything interesting that you want to talk about?" Jaime cleared her throat and Elizabeth sat back and took a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"I am determined to get a lead role in one of the plays this year." Jaime said. She was a total drama freak and was in almost every play that our drama club held.

"This year I want to get a solo in choir." Madison was a very good singer, but she was always too scared to try out for a solo. I grinned at her.

"I'll even make sure that you try out." I was in choir too, but I sure as hell wasn't as good as her. She sent me a nervous smile which I ignored.

"This year I'm going to rebel successfully against my parents." Elizabeth's parents had always kept a firm hand on her, so she was determined to show them they didn't have a big impact on her. Of course, all her plans had ended up failing. She could never go through with them.

"This year I'm want to have a real boyfriend" Madison gasped, while Jaime choked on the water she had been drinking.

"What? Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked, clearly shocked because I'd never had a boyfriend before.

Sure, I'd dated boys before, but it usually never went past the third date. When I was in middle school I had seen my older sister, Natalie, go through too many heartbreaks. I was determined not to be the kind of girl who would spend days locked in her room crying over so break up. No, I was going to be stronger than that. I was going to focus all my time on getting good grades so I could get into a good college. Keyword; was.

"Yes, I am. I figured that it's time to see if love really does exist." My answer was met with blank stares.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears." Jaime said in total awe. I glared at her.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I snapped.

"Because, darling, you've never gone past a third date before breaking it off." Elizabeth observed.

"True," I mumbled. "But I figured that it's time I got one." Madison snorted in disbelief and I decided it was time to change conversations.

"You know how the 'for sale' sign in the Scott's yard now says sold?" I asked grinning at them sly.

"Yeah," They said in unison, all of them leaning in forward to hear what I was going to say next.

"Well, today, as we speak, my new neighbors are moving in!"

"Really!? Have you seen them yet?" Madison asked, hopping to get some gossip. I nodded my head.

"There are four people in the family. The parents, one daughter were around ten or eleven, and one son who looks to be around our age." Madison squealed her green eyes dancing.

"Is the guy hot?" Of course that would be the first question that popped out of her mouth.

I thought back to earlier when we had just been staring at each other. Now that I thought more about it I could picture him clearly in my mind. Tan skin, warm almond colored eyes, and floppy raven colored hair that covered one eye.

"Yeah," I said after awhile. "He is."

Immediately all my friends started talking about my new mysterious hot neighbor that they knew nothing about. I even told them, in great detail, about my little encounter with him. Madison's green eyes widened and she pushed her dirty blonde side bangs out of her face.

"Shit! I'm so sorry that I ruined it for you by calling." I laughed.

"Don't worry its fine. I was actually kind of creeped out when we didn't look away when I caught him staring at me."

"He was probably just checking you out." Jaime said dismissively, but I couldn't help feeling that he wasn't. He was looking at me like he was studying me rather than trying to imagine what I would look like naked.

"Yeah, probably." I muttered just as the beginning words of the song 'Pocket Full of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield came from my purse. I opened it and took my phone out. I glanced at the screen which read 'home' before pressing talk.

"Hello?" I said. Everyone at the table fell silent.

"Hi honey! It's your mother!" My mom said sounding excited. I rolled my eyes at the last part of her sentence.

"Hi mom, what's up?" My friends, on hearing the word mom, turned away from me and began talking about something else.

"Well, I met our new neighbors and incited them over for dinner. They will be here soon, so you better come home a-s-a-p." My heart raced at the thought of actually meeting my creepy hot neighbor.

"Okay." I said, my voice sounding calmer than I actually felt. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring in the background.

"Scratch that, they are here. I got to go get the door, I'll see you soon. Bye!" She hung up before I could even say anything.

"Oh. My. God." I said as I dropped my cell phone back into my purse.

"What is it?" Jaime asked, clearly noticing my shocked expression.

"He's at my house right now, and he's going to have dinner with us!" My friends grinned at me because they were obviously going to get the juicy details later. I couldn't help, but smile back at them, they just knew how to make me feel better, and I loved them so much.

"Don't sleep with him right away!" Elizabeth called after me when I was already across the shop from them. I turned bright red when people started staring at me. I shot her a look and she smiled innocently back at me. And sometimes I didn't love them so much.

"Thanks a lot, Beth." I muttered under my breath as I hurried to get away from the embarrassing scene.

.x.X.x.

When I got back to my house I parked in my driveway and sat there for a few minutes taking deep breathes to try and calm myself. It was not everyday that you got to have dinner with you hot next door neighbor. Before getting out of the car I flipped down my visor to reveal the small mirror on the inside, and fixed my hair and makeup. I want to look good when I talked to him for the first time. Then, I gathered all my courage and got out of my car.

I slowly made my way to the front door, took another deep breath, and stepped inside. The first thing I heard was laughter. _Things seem to be going well. _I thought to myself as I slowly walked down the hall towards the kitchen. All heads turned toward me and I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I was never one who loved being the spotlight.

"And here she is now!" My mom said and stopped chopping cucumbers to hurry over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. I wondered if she had just been talking about me. "This is my youngest daughter, Victoria. Victoria, this is Kevin, someone, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie Jonas." I smiled at them uneasily. All of them smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you." Kevin said extending his hand out to me. I took it and we shook.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." That's when I noticed that something was missing. The other hot son, where was he? As if he could sense my thoughts James spoke.

"We have a son who is a year older than you, Joe; he's in the bathroom right now. Kevin is 21, Nick is 15, and Frankie is 8."

_Joe, _I said in my mind. That was the perfect name for him. I glanced up to see everyone staring at me expectantly. Apparently I was supposed to say something back.

"Cool." I said lamely. There was an awkward silence. "Well…I'm just going to go put my purse in my room." I knew that it was the worst excuse ever, but that awkward tension was too much for me to handle.

"Okay." My mom said and walked back over to the counter to resume her chopping.

I turned and walked toward my room, taking my time. When I walked in I noticed that something was in my room, well, not some_thing_, but some_one_. My first reaction was shock. Joe was in my room! My second reaction was embarrassment. Joe, my hot neighbor, was in my very messy room! My third reaction was anger. Joe, my hot neighbor, was in my very messy room, looking around!

"What are you doing in here?"

I expected him to try to him to jump and turned around; startled. I expected him to try to come up with some lame excuse about how he thought my room was the bathroom. I did not expect him to turn around grinning at me, and looking like he had been in their a million times before, which he definitely hadn't.

"Well, I was trying to get to know the person who I will be living next to for God knows how long." He gave me a heart melting grin. For a moment I forgot all about why was angry and got lost in that smile. Then I recovered.

"You could have just asked me to tell you about myself and I probably would have." I countered staring at him suspiciously.

"You weren't here when we got here and I didn't know when you were getting here, and I am a very impatient person." The way he said it implied that he thought that I should know that he was an impatient person. Now the guy was just making me angry. I glared at him. "By the way, I like your pants. They look good on you."

I glanced down at my dark washed skinny jeans. "Really? Thanks! You know, guys don't usually-" I stopped talking mid-sentence when I noticed that he was also wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and judging by the way the pocket went straight down instead of diagonally, I knew that our jeans were from the same designer. Joe started smirking at me gaping face.

"Guys don't usually what?" He prompted trying to make me finish my sentence.

"Guys don't usually wear skinny jeans." I shot at him trying to wipe the smirk off his face. It just widened.

"This guy does. Do you have a problem with that?" Suddenly I noticed how close we were, and I took a step back.

"No, I…was merely stating a fact."

"Riight." I scowled and rolled my eyes at him.

"It's time for dinner." Nick said suddenly as he walked into my room, breaking our potential fight. His almond colored eyes looked around my room curiously. I mentally groaned. Was everyone in their family interested in my room?

"Okay." I said quickly trying to get them out of my room. I started for the door, but Joe stayed put.

"Tell them I'll be a little late. I want to look around some more." He said slyly and went back to looking at the pictures that were tacked all over my bulletin bored.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed. I walked over and latched my hand onto his wrist and dragged him into the hallway. It was easy because I had taken him off guard. He hadn't expected me to be that strong. I shut my bedroom door behind me. "And don't even try to use the phony 'I have to go to the bathroom' excuse because I'll just come with you."

"But what if I really have to go to the bathroom?" He asked trying to be tricky; to bad I already had an answer for that.

"I will go and wait in my room until I hear you go back to the table." I replied and then noticed that I was still holding onto his wrist. I let go blushing like mad. I already wished the dinner was over.


End file.
